The Religious Life
by Xenovent
Summary: A story based around Iscariot's own Paladin Anderson. Starts with his first encouter with a vampire and how he is recruited, who knows where it will end up. Read and leave your opinions. I'll try updating once a week from here on in, so stay tuned!
1. 1: Live and let die

The Religious life Chapter 1: Live and Let die Disclaimer: I don't own Hellsing, Anderson, or any other of the creator's ideas. I don't own, so don't sue. Even if you did sue, I don't have anything for you to take, so live and let live, won't you ^_^;  
  
Alexander Anderson, at the tender age of thirteen awakened and sat up in his bed, squinting at the sunlight streaming in through the window. His modest Irish abode was a cozy one, where he lived with his adoring mother, and a father who was often away at work. Sniffing the air, he smelled the special breakfast his mother reserved for Saturday mornings steaming away downstairs. It was starting out to be a great day.  
  
Alex hurdled down the stairs after getting dressed. Sliding into a seat at the breakfast table, he kicked his legs impatiently for breakfast to be served, but his mother was toying with him deliberately. "You know Alex, patience is a virtue." "Yeah, I know Mom, but I have stuff planned with the guys today, so I wanna hurry up." "Alright Alex. You know the drill though. Your father will be home at seven, and there's church tomorrow morning at ten, so don't stay out too late, you hear?" Alex nodded impatiently, and then dug into the food put in front of him. Moments later, he was gone with only a quick goodbye thrown over his shoulder. Mrs. Anderson shook her head Patience is a virtue.  
  
When Alex finally ran outside, the sun was forcing shadows to withdraw into nothingness. He frowned, he must've overslept, and how he only had fifteen minutes to run a thirty-minute course. If he were late, they might end up leaving him behind. He began running as fast as he could, following the usual route. Suddenly, he thought of another way. If he cut through that abandoned construction site, he'd cut half the time. Switching plans, he leapt over the wooden guardrail and began to weave his way through the unfinished buildings.  
  
He was making good time until he came to a flat wall blocking his path. Alex let out a forced sigh of aggravation; he definitely didn't have time to backtrack to the last split. It had already been ten minutes, he'd have to improvise. He looked around and found a way to climb up to a vacant second story. Running through the blank floor, he'd avoid all the other ground obstacles. Smiling to himself for being so creative, he broke into a dash, hoping to make up for lost time spent on the climb. I'm going to make it, go me Alex thought to himself. Moments later, the floor gave out under him, and he fell down into unconsciousness.  
  
Alex awoke with a start. At first he thought he had been blinded as the fall came rushing back into memory. He grimaced at the thought, and noticed he could still see shadows move. It was night. "That was one hell of a fall." Alex said to himself, talking aloud to keep from panicking. He felt his way along the wall until he came to an opening where distant lights illuminated the ground enough for him to take stock of where he was. He heard various noises, most were the usual sounds of the night, but Alex thought he heard a low growl, so he picked up his pace towards the town lights. Making the sign of the Cross to himself, a behavior he rarely engaged in actively, he thanked God for making this tripped up experience quick and painless. Or, so he thought.  
  
"What was that?" A low voice asked menacingly. Alex spun around, accidentally slamming his back into a wall. "Who's there?" Alex responded shakily, frightened despite his best efforts to hide it. A figure moved out of the shadows. He was a skinny guy, in a jogging suit, and a hand gun dangling from his hand. However, as Alex noticed, there were two things not right with him. First, his skin was white, too white, as if he was no longer capable of absorbing sunlight. The second, and even freakier, was his eyes; his blood red eyes. Alex let out a shriek. "Come on boy," the red-eyed man replied, "answer me, why did you do that?" "D-do what?" Alex again had to force himself not to implode with fear. "That sign. You blessed yourself. I take offence to that. A nice Catholic boy shouldn't be wandering around my hunting grounds at this hour, especially defiling it with such stupid behaviors." "I-I'm sorry, it was.it was just a reflex." "A reflex, huh? You know what else is a reflex? Me pointing this gun at your head," The man leveled the gun's barrel at Alex's head, "and pulling the trigger." Shivering wildly, Alex pulled himself into a ball and whispered to himself "God help me." BANG  
  
End Chapter 1. To be continued. 


	2. 2: Blessed be the name of God

The Religious Life Chapter 2: Blessed be the name of God Disclaimer: We all know the drill. I don't own Hellsing or any related or possibly unrelated materials. I couldn't even if I wanted to. Even if everyone else on the planet died, I still wouldn't own. That's all there is to it.  
  
BANG  
  
Alex felt the bullet penetrate his skin of his skull, felt the momentum of it push him backwards, slamming him once again into the wall. He felt the sensations, but where was the pain? Forgetting himself, he lifted a quivering hand up to his forehead, felt where he thought the bullet crossed his path, there was a small gash, but it was dry. He knew he was shot, the scary man across from him knew he was shot. But other than that, there was no indication whatsoever that he was. He stood up, and stared at the red- eyed man. "What?!" the man's eyes were wild, disbelieving, "You can't possibly be a vampire too?" Vampire. thought Alex carelessly. For the moment, he was in shock, unable to put two and two together.  
  
The vampire dropped his gun, and Alex snapped back to reality. He ran forward and grabbed the dropped gun, backing up as he held it unsteadily aimed towards the vampire. Tripping backwards, he pulled the trigger and lodged a bullet in the vampire's arm. "You.LiTtLe.BRAT!" the vampire didn't seem in pain, just wild with rage at seeing blood trickle down his arm, possibly because Alex hadn't even let a drop of blood fall from his forehead. He began to advance on Alex. Alex, in turn, began to empty the cartridge into the vampire, but with each new wound, the vampire's eye grew with fury. Alex was afraid again, although unhurt before physically, fear was being shot into him like a submachine gun. He backed up until there was no where to back up to, until he was pulling the trigger with nothing coming out of the gun. The vampire loomed over him, ready to see if the boy's head would come off his neck. And then Alex's life changed forever.  
  
A brush of wind hit Alex. Something flickered into the vampire's neck, promptly disassociating it from the rest of his body, and a broad knife lodged itself into the ground behind the.pile of dust that remained in the vampire's place. A man jumped from where he was standing on top of the wall behind Alex to between him and the dust pile. "Dust to Dust, Amen." Performing the sign of the Cross, the man clothed in black turned around to face Alex. A large silver cross was dangling from his neck. "Hello child," the priest kneeled down so he could be at eye level with Alex, "you're pretty lucky, to survive an attack by a vampire." "But.he.it.shot me." replied Alex wearily, suddenly feeling very fatigued. "Yes, and there is no sign of it. Why do you think that is?" "I.don't know, Father." "You, my son, have been blessed by Almighty God. You are destined to do great things in the Church, for the sake of the world." All Alex did in reply was pass out.  
  
Alex's eyes fluttered open again for the second time that day. Scanning his surroundings, he found he was back home, in his bed, neatly tucked in. He could hear his parents talking downstairs, with another voice that must've been the priest's. Alex wondered how he had known where he lived, since he had never seen him before. But for the time being, he decided to just listen in on what was being said. "We know our son is blessed by God, Father, and we thank Him for it every day." That was his father, always the model Catholic. "Yes, of course. But your son has been blessed in a.special way. The Church would like to teach him how to use his gift so he can go and spread the Word." The priest, obviously, but Alex didn't understand exactly how he had been blessed. He wondered if that was how he had survived a shot to the head. "But, he's only thirteen years old; he has his whole life ahead of him. School, friends.isn't it too early to be weaving out his life in such a manner?" His mother was always thinking about her only son's welfare, even when a priest was telling her what should be done. "Mrs. Anderson. Mr. Anderson. I cannot tell you how imperative it is we begin to instruct the boy in the ways of.spiritual warfare. There are many demons about. If he were to succumb to one, it would be a great loss to the Church." There was a long pause. "Could you give us some time to think, and talk it over with Alex?" "Of course. I will be leading Mass tomorrow at your church, I will be waiting for you afterwards. Have a good evening, and may God bless you, especially your son." Alex heard the priest leave. He didn't hear his parents talking, either because they had moved to another room, they were talking in hushed voices, or perhaps they simply were no longer speaking. Alex was absorbing everything he had heard when he fell again into a deep sleep.  
  
"Alex, honey, wake up." Alex slowly opened his eyes to see his mother and father standing over him with concerned looks on their faces. "What's wrong Mom?" "Alex.it's about what happened to you last night." Alex's eyes widened as everything that had happened the previous night came rushing back to him. "That.priest." "Yes, honey, the priest brought you back here after that mugger attacked you. He said that it was a miracle you weren't hurt. That you were saved by God." Alex was silent for a long while, weighing everything together. It was truly a miracle that must've saved him. He recounted the events of that night, thinking how he had made the sign of the Cross, and how when he had a gun pointed at his head, he had genuinely beseeched God to save him. However, he wasn't much of the religious type. He enjoyed church, singing praises to an almighty God who lifts up the faithful and crushes the heretics underfoot, but he had never really given much thought to it outside that. All he had to do was give his one hour a week, right? Maybe not.maybe he was destined to do great things in the name of God, like the priest had told him. He reached a hand up to his forehead, feeling where there had been a dry gash in his skin. It was smooth, without any hole, but suddenly, it felt very holy. He nodded to himself and looked up at his parents, coming to his conclusion. "I want to serve God."  
  
End Chapter 2. To be continued. 


	3. Leave everything and follow me

The Religious Life Chapter 3: "Leave everything and follow me..." Disclaimer: Ug Ug, me one man, no own big anime called Hellsing, ug ug. Extra note: Sorry for the long, long lapse in updates, I got hit with all the things associated with being a high school senior, and I just about forgot of this fic. I apologize that this will be a boring chapter, but after this things will start to pick up!  
  
The entire Anderson family decided to dress their best today; since it would be the day their only son would be devoted to the Church. They were amazingly quiet in the car ride there. Alex's mother was especially in shock. Her only son, one who was always so busy with his friends, wanted to give up his life so early to the service of God? A part of her was happy for him, and another part of her wanted to lock him in his room and never let him out. That was just her motherly protection talking though. Alex had to be free to decide what he wanted to do with his life, and the Church would be a great place for her son to learn about himself. She hoped God's fire would burn in him.  
  
Alex's father couldn't help but notice Alex's fervor during Mass either. He was forceful in everything he had to say, as if he was trying to make God hear it Himself. He was surprised at the sudden change in his son's demeanor. Usually Alex was quiet, albeit keenly interested in the homily. But everything else in the mass was dogmatic nonsense to him, until now. Whatever happened to him last night must've knocked some sense into the boy, Alex's father thought.  
  
Soon, the mass was over, and most people had filed out. The priest had went to the family quickly and chit-chatted with them until only they remained. "Mr. Anderson, Mrs. Anderson, Alex," the priest's accent on the last name certainly proved what he was most interested in, "I'm very happy to see you all here. You've come to a decision, I take it?' Alex was the first one to speak up, "Yes Father, I've decided to do what God has asked me to do." The priest nodded, an honest smile covering his face, "I'm very glad to hear that," he looked towards the rest of the family, "and your parents agree with you?" Mr. Anderson spoke up, and Mrs. Anderson nodded her head slowly while he spoke, "Of course. I've never seen a boy so young be willing to give his life to God. How could we deny him?" The priest nodded, collecting his thoughts, "Alright then. Tomorrow morning at eleven there is a flight from here to Vatican City. I need Alex to accompany me there." The entire Anderson family was startled. Mrs. Anderson was the first to bring her feelings to light, "Vatican City? Why? Not even would-be priests go directly to the Vatican..." "My good Mrs. Anderson," the priest replied simply, "Alex is has been given a gift from Almighty God, one that is meant for dire service. Alex only need pack for a week's time, and meet me back here at the church at ten tomorrow morning. Oh, and Alex, welcome to the Church." With that, the priest nodded his head and walked away, leaving the family to contemplate matters on their own.  
  
"It'll only be for a week Mom, you don't have to be so sad." Alex tried in vain to comfort his mother, who seemed unreasonably alarmed that her son was going to the Vatican. "I know honey," she responded, still with emotion in her voice, "this just seems so unreal." Alex though silently for a moment, and then tried to rehearse a verse he had read in his Bible which he had seriously begun reading last night, "'If God is for me, who can stand against me?'" Mrs. Anderson seemed slightly stunned by the statement, and then smiled a small, relenting smile, "Yes, I guess you're right Alex...go on now, and take care." Alex's father then stepped in. "You've been given a great gift, my son, and I know you'll do great things with it. I can't wait to hear what the Church has planned for you." "Thank you Mom, Dad," Alex replied, "I'll send you a postcard from Vatican City!" With that, he got out of the car that was sputtering outside the church's doors, and waved goodbye to his parents before entering his new life.  
  
Inside the empty church, the priest was sitting in the first pew, kneeling in prayer until he heard the large doors close with a thud. He stood up and gazed across at Alex standing inside the doorway with two suitcases beside him. "Hello Alex, are you all ready to go?" "I am." "Alright then, follow me." The priest and Alex walked to a side exit, where there was another black car waiting for them. Something didn't seem right with it, Alex thought, but he still had that new faith that God was with him through everything, and he waved off the feeling as jitters.  
  
Through the car ride, the priest, finally identifying himself as Father O'Brien, and Alex talked about their experiences. O'Brien seemed very interested in Alex's history, all 13 years of it, and his theological beliefs. The trip seemed to pass in a blink of an eye, and soon he was on a plane, heading out of Irelend and into a whole new world. 


	4. It is not I who live, but Christ in me

The Religious Life

Chapter 4

_It is no longer I who live, but Christ who lives in me…_

Dear Mother and Father,

I arrived safely in Rome yesterday, which is Sunday here, but I haven't had time to begin writing this letter until now. In fact, I've barely a moment's rest since I've gotten here, with all the people and places Father O'Brien has been asking me to see. The city is beautiful, but it isn't Scotland, I must say. Ah! I've got to postpone, another appointment awaits—Seems I'll have to finish this letter in steps.

It's Tuesday already, they've sure been keeping me busy—exams and physical assessments, I didn't know priests had to go through all of this! I feel exhausted, yet edified that God has called me to serve like this. All the priests I meet keep telling me that I've been called in a special way, then they smile in an odd way, I wonder what it could mean. I'm sorry, I really must get some sleep, Mass tomorrow is early, and I haven't quite adjusted to the time difference here. I'll write tomorrow more tomorrow. I wonder if by the time I'm done I'll be delivering it by hand!

It's late Wednesday, but I have some bad news to report. It seems they want me to stay in Rome longer than the week we thought. They keep mentioning some type of special training; I think it is because of my age. I don't see why that matters though, it's not like I will be ordained tomorrow, you know? Other than that though, I'm still having a pleasant stay here. They treat me well (besides the busy schedule they're keeping me in) and it's amazing to see so many people working so hard for Mother Church. It almost feels like I've finally come home…

Mom and Dad…I want to thank you for everything. You've been so good to me, even giving God the chance to work on me, and giving me the chance to respond. I doubt I'll be coming home anytime soon, but maybe around the holidays, huh?

With love, and God's blessing

Alex.

Alex put his pen down and surveyed the finished note. He didn't quite perceive it, but he was a changed person from he had arrived in Rome a week ago. His limited introduction to theology and interview upon interview about what it mean to serve the Church and asking him if he was truly prepared to listen to it had ended in a much different way than expected: In a class about demon exorcisms. Unbeknownst to his parents, Alex had sworn already both an oath of secrecy and obedience to his superiors in what he was told was the Vatican Section XIII—the Iscariot organization. They had repeated to him how God had given him a special blessing of health in order to fight the enemies of the Church. He alone in his class had this ability, called "regeneration," and he began to take it very seriously that he was specially chosen for God for this ministry. So to, it wasn't like he was ready to go out and begin fighting. He intended to see this as all part of his vocation to priestly service, beyond simply defending the Church, but upholding it as well.

Years passed, and Alex was able to keep his vigor and vocation alive and burning. As he had grown, he had seen many an fearful, envious, even bitter eye turned towards him as he studied at Rome and elsewhere. His fervor and his knowledge grew with each passing week. The scorn of many, the pride of many. By the time he finally was able to go home for the holidays, his family saw a great change in their young son.

"Alex, would you like seconds?" His mother asked in a quiet possession.

It was now 5 years later, Christmas eve, the first family dinner since Alex had left, the first time he had even seen his family since then. His parents saw their son matured, physically, intellectually, mannerly. They barely recognized him when he had finally knocked on their frosted front door and strode into the warm room, garnished in the black clerics of priest-in-training., but they had soon grown to love and respect the young man Alex had grown into. He, of course, was cordial to his parents, affectionate in a real, loving yet; yet removed. His passion wasn't for his family, but for his study, his work, his Church. "Yes mother, please," Alex responded hurriedly, then pressed on to his next point, "…so, would you believe that? How can you take Christ seriously if you ignore the Keys of Peter? Without that power of authority…we'd certainly be in tight straits." His father in turn nodded appreciatively, even though there was an obvious lack of understanding. "Yes, all very interesting Alex. But please, tell us more about Rome, friends you've made, places you've visited…"

"Well…" Alex paused, reflecting on the past years, "Father O'Brien and I have kept up a friendship. He's had to travel often, but he checks in with me when he's in the Vatican. Been a great support for my vocation. Other than that…a few classmates I get along well with, but mostly competition—of a healthy kind, mind you."

The conversations that night continued in the same fashion for the rest of the night. They enjoyed a great reunion, but the Andersons could definitely tell their young boy was changed. There was a new intensity in his eyes than the formerly lazy Alex would never have displayed. It both edified, and frightened them. As Alex went outside to reminisce of his old hometown, his parents collapsed into each other's arms, both with the feeling that their child was no longer their own…

The air outside was frigid, typical of a Scottish winter. Breviary in hand, Alex recited his evening prayers while allowing his feet to choose his destination. He stopped for a moment, taking a movement to push up his study-induced glasses up on his chilled nose. He suddenly recognized the place. It was here, five years ago, where he had first encountered that demon of the night, through which he found out he was blessed with the gift of regeneration. A cold chill blew in suddenly, and it carried with it an evil intent.

A voice called out in the darkness, menacing, vengeful, "You've returned, the boy who blessed himself…"


End file.
